The Alternate
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Finn: It looked like a mirror. but it wasnt. how where the hell are we? Fionna: Where the hell did the Ice Queen leave us? it looks like Aaa, but... Rated T for Gory scenes. FioLee Finceline
1. Chapter 1

**The Alternate**

**This is my first adventure time fic =P before I start; I warn you that I can be bad at sticking with character personalities. So, feel free to correct me on that!**

(Finn POV)

"Come on Jake! You're falling behind!" I laughed behind me as I ran across the fields of Ooo.

"Trip danger!" he panted. I heard it too late because I tripped over a sizeable stone and sent my sword flying. "Whoa, what the crud?" After I shook the dirt and grass from my face I looked to where my sword has penetrated a rock.

"Don't worry Jake. I must have over-sharpened it." I said, trying to calm him down. I stood up and walked over to the boulder, examining it closely.

"Even if you did sharpen your sword too much, that shouldn't have happened." as I attempted to yank my sword out of the rock, a huge gash opened up, revealing the same field we were in and the candy kingdom in the background.

"Dude, it must be like a mirror!" when I placed my hand on it, my arm went through. "Let's check it out!" before Jake could protest, I launched myself through the gap in the rock and ran across the fields, Jake attempting to catch up with me.

"I guess we should tell Bubblegum about the cool mirror we found, huh?" I nodded with enthusiasm as I hopped onto my friend's back.

(Fionna POV)

I woke up extremely cold. When I opened my eyes, It was obvious the ice queen had frozen us and dumped us faraway from the candy kingdom.

"Fionna! Fionna, you alright Baby?" aannnndddd there's Cake.

"I should be. Currently I'm freezing my buns off here." I sat up. "Ewww, and wet."

"You'll dry off, girl." Cake grew to my size then lifted me onto my feet.

"I guess we better go make sure Gumball is okay." I pulled the small crystal out of my pocket and grew it into its sword shape. "If she invaded the castle I'm pretty sure he found a hiding spot." after retracting the crystal and sliding it back into my pocket I set off running. A few moments later an even bigger Cake ran up beside me, using her tail to lift me onto her back.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I can't help feeling that something is amiss." as the candy kingdom got closer nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me.

"You're just imagining it Cake." she huffed and continued running in silence. At least it's night soon.

**Well, well. What did that last sentence imply? ;) anyway, first chapter done. Thanks for reading =)**

**you lost the game**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Alternate**

**chapter 2**

**well, 2nd chapter. There's no wait for a new chapter because I decided to write all the chapters at once =) now I wont forget to write them**

**(Fionna POV)**

Right now, I am standing at the front gates to the candy kingdom. Also, I'm having a staring competition with a long-haired pink person.

"Okay, Who are you?" she finally spoke after about 5 minutes.

"My name is Fionna. And this is Cake." I motioned to the now-small cat that was clutching onto my leg.

"Interesting... you look just like him..."

"Hold on a second!" Cake hissed, climbing onto my head. "What's your name?" she was a little taken aback by Cake's harshness.

"Calm down, Sis." I started rubbing her head soothingly to the point where she started purring.

"Sorry, but you didn't actually tell us your name."

"I'm sorry. My name is Princess Bubblegum. May I ask; are you a human?" I nodded dumbly. Why that question? "Really?" another nod was sent her way.

"Wait, where the hell is Prince Gumball?" Cake grew again and stood in front of me. Why must she grow to my height? It's not fair. While they began arguing, I looked up at the darkening sky and inhaled some of the crisp, cool air. This world doesn't seen any different than Aaa. "Fionna? Fionna. Wake up." my mind came back to where we were standing. Cake had my Hand in her paw; attempting to pull me inside.

"Relax Cake. I was just daydreaming." as we followed the apparent Princess Cake filled me in on the small amount of details she knew.

"So far, we are in the land of Ooo. Also, theres supposed to be a human boy-"

"Hold up. You said _human _boy, right?"

"Baby, let me finish." I nodded, my mind whirring of the thoughts of another human. "Also, this princess doesn't know how we got here unfortunately. But she has a friend that might be able to help us."

"Really? Awesome. Even though we haven't been here long, I want to go home. This all feels so strange."

"I know. What will Lord Monocromicorn think? I'm supposed to be with him tomorrow!" she squeaked, earning some strange looks from the candy people here. As we walked, I studied the walls. Everything is so similar here as it was in Aaa.

"Okay, please wait here while I try and contact her." I turned in a few circles, studying the room.

"Glob, Cake. This is EXACTLY the same as Gumball's place. I'm going to the balcony." she was too busy trying to get under the couch to acknowledge me. I used a dismissive hand sign on her, not really meaning to get her attention. The moon was slowly dominating the sky now. There's no element of light anymore. Well, except from the stars. _Fionna you are such a moron. _I growled in my head while I facepalmed.

"Get away you horrific demon!" to the west, two figures were throwing things around.

"But- I like you!"

"No! Go away!" the larger figure moved towards the thin one, but it was smacked aside. Crud. It's coming towards me. I fumbled in my pocket for the small pink crystal I needed. Where is it, where is it, where is it? Aha! When I opened the sword up an incredibly ugly man barrelled into me, winding me and sending us both over the edge of the balcony.

"What the- OMG. Is this true?" I opened my eyes again, he was staring at me with huge eyes and tightly gripping my shoulders. "Fionna! My story came to life!" then he tried to kiss me.

"No way!" I snarled, grabbing the sorry excuse for a nose and using my legs to throw him off me.

"But, I created you! Me! The ice king!" I shuddered when I heard that. This must be the reversed form of the Ice Queen if this is how Ooo works.

"Sorry, but I only need one king. And that isn't you!" I snarled, punching him in the gut then in the face.

"DON'T DENY ME!" one instant he was making magic, the next I was lying on the floor, my hair wet. I tried to lift my arm to no avail.

"Just get out of here!" I managed to open my eyes, so I could watch Cake and the other person running the creepy guy off. They both turned to me, I could see the other person now. Female. Long black hair. Also... vampire. A few words were exchanged between the two and Cake came rushing over.

"Fionna Baby! You're hurt! I tried to resist as the cat pulled my hat down and gasped in shock.

"Relax. I've seen worse. Never been near them, but it was worse."

"Marceline! What's going on down there?"

"Run-in with the ice king, Bubble! Also we have a head injury!" I heard a soft 'oh my!' before Cake decided to lay across my torso. _Sleep. That's what I need. _The world got smaller as I shut my eyes and let myself succumb to a nice nap.

(Finn POV)

"Jake! To your left!" It was night now. I possibly should have prepared myself for this. As a red axe slashed the air that my friend's arm was previously our attacker hissed in frustration.

"Listen to me! Tell me where she is and I'll leave you alone!"

"We told you! Neither of us have heard of this 'Fionna' person!" Jake repeated, causing him to only hiss louder.

"Marshall! Marshall, Lumping calm down!" a familiar purple shape floated over and grabbed the Vampire's shirt.

"Whoa, LSP?"

"What?" when she, sorry; he turned there was a soft moustache adorning his upper lip. "Wait, You're not Fionna."

"Exactly. But he looks like her." crud, if looks could kill. That glare is the harshest I've seen.

"Finn, something tells me that wasn't a mirror." Jake whimpered as the male vampire came closer.

"Your name is Finn, huh?"

"Yeah. And your name is Marshall?"

"Marshall Lee. To be exact."

"Wait, that sounds like Marceline." I gave him another look over. Wait. He is like Marceline.

"Marceline? That name sounds familiar. I think my mom mentioned it before..." As he trailed off into thought, LSP floated over to us.

"Sorry about this. Lumpin' moody. How did you get here anyway?" I'm finding it extremely hard to not laugh at the prince's moustache.

"Finn dove through something he thought was a mirror."

"Well, this place looks EXACTLY like Ooo. How was I supposed to tell the difference?" Jake and I began arguing softly, trying not to disturb the murderous Vampire that was currently trying to think.

"Right, show me where you guys came from." Marshall Lee grabbed both of our heads to stop our arguing.

"I saw fighting. I knew it was you, Marshall." a long black horse flew down from the sky; it was carrying a pink guy on it's back.

"Hey Jake. The horse reminds me of-"

"DON'T say it. I already know. Now I cant get it out of my mind." he grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Do I get an explanation for what's going on here?"

"Hey, I'm not too sure myself Bubba. All I know is: Fionna isn't here, and those two are." the pink guy stared at us for a moment before going into thought.

"Finn. Do you remember when the Ice King wrote-"

"Schmowzow!" (A/N if that's how you spell it) my eyes flicked around the three boys stood there. "This sounds exactly like it! The only thing missing is..."

"The Prince will be mine! Nothing will stand in my way this time!"

"Hold on a sec dude!" Jake jumped onto my shoulders and rooted around in my pack.

"What are you looking for?" my question was quickly answered when he pulled a story book out of my bag.

"Aww, gross Jake! You actually put that in my pack?"

"Hey, it might have been useful."

"What is that?" Marshall floated over and took the book from Jake's hands. His face instantly contorted into disgust and hatred when he saw the cover.

"Finn! Prince in danger!" Jake barked, running to intercept the ice...queen.

"This is strange! We haven't fought to save a Prince before!" I yelled back, running to his side and pulling my root sword from the slot on my bag.

"PRINCE...uhh...what." a female version of the ice king.

"OH MY GLOB!" Jake burst out laughing and started to roll around on the floor, clutching his stomach. "SHE FLIES USING HER EYEBROWS!" when I looked more closely at her, I noticed that he was right. It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing. But I couldn't help letting out a few small chuckles.

"What's this?" she floated closer to me and started to walk around me. "I see. I guess I know why the rift was there. Oh well. I like you two better than Fionna and Cake."

"You shrivelled up hag! What did you do with them?" Marshall Lee hissed after he put her in a headlock.

"You'll have to catch me to find out!" she sneered before freezing the Vampire's body, but keeping his head out.

"Finn! Go for it!"

"Dude! She's a girl!"

"You had no problem trying to beat up Marceline before."

"Fine." I ran after the retreating figure and latched my arm onto her leg. "Answer Marshall's question!"

"You can't make me! But, I think I will take you along. Such a handsome boy." her voice was soft now. I could tell it was still dripping with evil. Before I could react, I was lifted by my shirt. I gave a defying cry but it was in vain as my entire body was cased in ice.

**Ooooooo cliffhangers for both! Muhahahaha yes, I am evil. About as evil as...uhm...well, I cant think of a char. Every evil char I know is too epic for me to compare myself too. Anyway, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Alternate

Chapter 3

**another one...*sigh* by the time I get through this I'll have to go on a reading marathon. 3 overdue books from the library. But, in the meantime...**

(Finn POV)

I felt blood trickle down my arm as I assaulted the cage bars. My hands have been locked together. I attempted one last kick on the lock. My ankle shattered, a pained shriek erupting from my throat.

"AUGH! Would you just shut up and sit still!" the Ice queen howled from her computer.

"Not unless you LET ME OUT!" I charged and shouldered the door again, causing it to bleed further.

"Look, Kid. I know where you came from. That's where I sent the female version of yourself. And her cat." she pointed a finger at my ankle and put an ice cast on it.

"I guess I know why Marshall attacked me now."

"Also, I've met with your Ice King before. Hate him. But, You've defeated him many times before."

"So...tell me again, why am I here?"

"Because I think you're cute. Future marriage prospects and all that." I felt shivers going down my spine as she walked back to her computer. No. flippin'. Way. I am NOT going to marry HER!

"YOU WISH LADY! NO WAY IN OOO I AM GUNNA MARRY YOU!" using a lot of strength I broke the ice cuffs against the bars so I could rock them about. A glare was sent my way before she plugged headphones into her computer so she could ignore me. Dangit! All I need now is Jake and his stretchy powers. Staring at the lock I started to contemplate the possibility of my own key hand again. No, not yet. It's been two years since I last did that. But I must wait for the Ice Queen to leave. I slumped down on the floor and crawled over to the wall. Stupid Ice rulers.

"Heads up." I turned over to see what the hag would want, but I was met with a pillow to the face. "If you're going to sleep, I'm sleeping too. Goodnight." I waved my arms in the air around my head to remove the feathers. When I punched them all to the floor the ice queen had already got into bed and started to snore. Pfft.

"Alright. Key hand!" I muttered in excitement as I bent my fingers into the same key shape as before. "owowowow!" Hissing, I pulled my hand from the lock. No such luck. Looks like I'll have to wait to be saved. I huffed heavily and lent against the cage. Next thing, my head hit the floor.

"Fat, moronic... stupid girl!" I froze -no pun intended- at the sound of the Ice Queen turning. Must be dreaming. And I fit through the cage bars? I wish I figured that out sooner. Turning on my side, I snaked my way out of the prison. When I stood the makeshift ice cast clunked on the floor. "Be quiet, penguins!" She hissed, half-asleep.

"Hehe, lazy." I chuckled, no use running. That would only just wake her. As I slid towards the door I paused while I was shouldering my pack on. What the- I looked closely at the two middle pictures on the corkboard. One was a girl. And she looked...human! And strangely like me. The other one was a cat. Apparently called Cake by the red writing underneath it. I better take these. They might have clues. "Carefully Finn." I warned myself as I pulled the pins from Cake's picture and then the girl's picture. Huh. She's the one Marshall was talking about. "Fionna?" I questioned. Strange. Carefully slipping the pictures in my pocket, I also grabbed a few sheets of paper that had writing on.

"What? You..." Crud! Gotta run! Go Finn go! As soon as I stepped outside, he ice on my foot caused me to slip and slide down the side of the mountain. "You won't get away!" glob, it's cold here. I rooted around in my bag, as I was pulling my like-like sweater on she floated over the place I was sat. well, things can only go uphill from here. Well, not literally.

(Fionna POV)

"Cake, are you sure the portal The Princess was talking about is over here?"

"Hey, the area we woke up in looks like this."

"Are you sure? My detector isn't picking anything up."

"To the Night'O'Sphere with your Detector Bonnibel. We just need bunny, here to remember where she woke up." Marceline patted my head and decided to tweak the ears on my hat.

"Hey, it's not my fault all the rocks look the same." I grumbled, pulling at the gauze around my head.

"Stop messing with those."

"I can't help it! They're itchy!" Bubblegum walked over and swatted my hands away from my head.

"Come on, Guys." Marceline sighed, moving her sun hat around. "Let's at least check this way." I could feel the sun waves boring down on my back as Cake lifted me with her tail and followed Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Hold on...Do you hear something, Cake?" As she ran I could faintly hear the sounds of water getting close.

"Don't worry about it, Fionna-baby. I'm sure it's nothing. Just close your eyes and try to remember where we woke up." No way. I'm sure we'll find it. Wait, I do hear...the...the...

"Cake! Stop! Stop running!" My hands clutched onto her fur as she burst through the trees and headed towards the ocean. Being awesome, I jumped off her back and shuffled towards to rocks to cower against.

"Really, girl? I thought you got over this." I desperately shook my head, pawing up the soft sand.

"She has a fear of oceans too?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And me being the cat, I should be the one who doesn't like large bodies of water." I spotted Marceline at the water's edge, laughing at me.

"To be honest, I'm sure it wasn't this way!" Panicking, when both Cake's and the Princess' backs were turned I scrabbled up the rocks and ran for it.

"Whoa! Slow down there!" I skidded to a stop just in front of a...talking flame?

"Oh, sorry...dude."

"Hold on..." he walked around me, checking me over before his face brightened up. "Ah! You're the girl from the rift!"

"You mean the portal?"

"Whatever you want to call it."

"Fionna! Why did you run away?"

"Oh, hey Cake!" I rubbed the head of my feline companion as she wrapped herself around my legs.

"Princess Bubblegum! I found your solution!" the flame cheered, dodging around me and running to the princess.

"I was watching when Finn and Jake jumped into the portal! Finn said, and I quote: 'This must be a portal mirror!'" PB then facepalmed; as did Marceline. "And then some crazy female version of the ice king dumped these two in his realm, frozen solid and covered the rift up with a boulder!"

"Great job, Flambo." PB Hummed, flicking a lump of coal into his mouth.

"Bonnie, you keep coal in your pocket?"

"Why not? You never know when you might need it, Marce. Prepared for every occasion, and all that."

"It's that way." the sky started to darken as the four of us set off again.

"Hold on! Flambo, come here for a second please." Marceline started to peel the arm length gloves off while PB talked to the little flame creature. Whilst everybody else was occupied, I pulled a small picture out of my pocket.

"Heyyy, who's that?" instantly, my face warmed up. I hugged the image to my chest and looked at the vampire that was leaning over my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. Hey! Give it back!"

"What's up, Hero? Can't stand being away from this picture?" it was waved over my head, Marceline laughing as I jumped for it. "Hold on...he sorta looks like..."

"Yes, I know." my voice was barely audible now.

"This is interesting. A male version of me? And you appear to like him." I felt my face getting brighter as she stared down at me, holding the picture.

"Yes, fine. I like him. Happy? Now gimme my picture back."

"What's his name, huh?" I can see she likes to inquire and intrude.

"Marshall Lee." I huffed, sliding his picture away. "What about you and Finn? Is something there?"

"Whoa, girl! I've never seen somebody turn away so fast! What did you say?" Cake walked over and hugged me just after Marceline spun away, her arms folded.

"What's wrong, Marcie?" laughing, I tried to see her facial expression but it was like I was on a spinning top.

"Come on, guys. Stop fooling around." PB Grabbed my shoulders, making my head spin. "I know the way. Let's go. It's a possibility that something bad will happen if people stay away from their worlds too long."

"Oh no!" Marceline gasped in a high pitched voice. "A danger twist! What a surprise!" she gasped, pretending to faint in mock fright.

"Seriously? Come on, don't you want to find Finn and Jake?"

"I see a fight coming on!" Cake grinned, sitting in front of my feet and pretending to claw them. Now that I think about it, I haven't actually had a good look at the two other girls. The princess had a band in her hair about a quarter of the way down her back. She was also wearing pink knee-length shorts, blue sandals and a red hoodie with the letters 'PB' on it.

"Don't get involved Cake. Marceline is just the female version of Marshall Lee. You remember what happened last time you two fought?"

"Yes, I remember. Dumb vampire." she hissed, folding her arms. Marceline was wearing a black and purple striped short-sleeved shirt. Her pants were black, torn at the knees, just like Marshall's. And red cowboy boots. "I could kick PB's butt. That would be easy, female version of Prince Gumball." she chuckled, continuously pawing the air at the two -now red faced- teens. Hmm...the little flame said something...

"Hold on...wet grass..." I was on my knees instantly, rubbing the large patch of wet soil. Hold on a lumpin' minute. a...portal? The boulder moved inch by inch as I shouldered it, slowly revealing more and more of the other side.

"Freaking heavy... _umph!_ Stupid rocks."

"You aren't supposed to use your shoulders. That will just hurt you." Cake smiled, growing to my size and helping me attack the roadblock.

"Where are Marceline and PB?"

"Sulking. Their argument got very...heated. They're both really upset." She sighed, her face straining with exertion as we attempted to move the boulder. "Hey! That's my foot you're standing on!"

"Sorry Cake."

"Do I hear correctly?" I snapped my head up from the floor, trying to avoid the tragedy of stepping on the cat's paws and gave the boulder another shove.

"Gumball!" he yanked me through the portal and engulfed me in a hug. "What's up dude?" I pushed him away, because, well, I didn't want it to get awkward.

"well, chaos mostly."

"Yo, Fio, you got sucked into something...whoa, you look like Bonnibel!" the vampire queen had randomly floated through the small rift, then floated towards Gumball.

"I'm fine. Gummy, this is Marceline-"

"The vampire queen." she added, trying to look smug.

"rrriiiggghhhttt. And Marceline, this is Prince Gumball."

"Nice to meet you. You aren't as fussy as Bonnibel are you?" she grinned while shaking his hand.

"I heard that! I am NOT fussy!" PB growled, climbing through the portal after Cake. "Fascinating...this place looks exactly like Ooo."

"From the minuscule look I have had into your realm, I could say the exact same." PG explained as he walked towards the Princess. "Prince Gumball."

"Princess Bubblegum." as they shook hands, Marceline nudged me and clapped her hands together, sparkles flying off her hands as she did so. That ended in a 5 minute-snicker fest as the two smarter people talked.

"Anyway, I assume you want to know about Finn the human and Jake the dog?"

"Actually, yes. What's the situation?"

"Well, Finn was frozen by the Ice Queen and taken to her hideout." Marceline hissed so loudly and so suddenly, I fell sideways from fright. "Marshall Lee and Jake went after them not an hour ago."

"Well, now I know that you like Finn." looking up smugly, my expression quickly faded when I saw the look of anger and determination on her face. She had decided to stand on the ground and glare up at the ice kingdom, one hand on the neck of her axe...bass. Four strings. Bass.

"Wrong time for gloating. You can gloat later. Right now-" she pulled the guitar off her back and slapped another part of the neck into her other hand. "-it's killing time."

**oooooo, angry Marceline! You caught me. I'm a total dweeb for Fiolee and Finceline! They're both so adorable! To be perfectly honest, I didn't like Finnceleine until I liked Fiolee. Heck, one universe, why not the other? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Alternate

Chapter 4

**to be honest, I don;t think I will end this series if I can mange it. When I'm finished with the main storyline I'll put some one-shots =)**

**anyway, on with the show!**

(Finn POV)

All I could hear right now was the snow crunching under my feet, my blood pounding in my ears and the threat of the Ice Queen finding me at any second. She cackled overhead as I dodged behind an overhang in an attempt to catch my breath. I should be so buff after all this running! Wait, I need to exercise my torso, also. Don't want to look uneven. When I attempted to stand again, immense pain erupted through my leg. I looked at the shattered ankle, only to see the ice boot gone.

"That will make sure you won't be going anywhere!" I glared at the figure, sitting down again and pulling my hands into the sleeves of my like-like sweater. Stupid ice kingdom. I don't think I'll be able to look at the ice king the same way again. Need something to make a crutch out of. Poking my fingertips out I ruffled the snow away from around my feet to only see an ice floor. I'm not sure if it was the pain in my ankle that make the tears spring to my eyes, or the fear of being imprisoned.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Shut up! You're going to make me lose my balance!" That was the quickest I looked up in my life. Marshall Lee was gripping onto the sled dog's ears, yelling obscenities at him. "Finn!"

"Slow down Stretchy Mutt!" he shifted around, making my bro slip, and barrel down the small hill, straight towards me. A shriek flew into the cold air.

"Finn! Finn, dude I'm so sorry!" fighting back tears, Jake shrunk back down and crawled over to where he had impacted on me.

"I told you to slow down, mutt!"

"That wasn't my fault! You moved too much!"

"I knew I should have flown. Here, let the king see what the Mutt did." the smug black-haired vampire floated over to where I was sat, and knelt down. "At first glance, Left arm is cracked. Both bones. Your shoulder is dislocated and everything from your upper legs down is useless."

"Will my legs be...paralysed?" I sniffled, purely from the pain.

"It will take a long time to recover."

"YOU BRATS!" both Jake and Marshall were frozen at my sides, then propelled away by energy blasts. "For all the trouble You caused...there is no point allowing you to live!" Is this really it? Paralysed in place, an ice ball to the head, sure to break my neck...as it came I shut my eyes, wishing it would be fast. Instead, something else knocked against my head, followed by warm breath.

"Hey, Hero. In a bit of a tight spot there?" only one voice there. One I was relieved to hear. Instantly smiling, I opened my eyes and they were met with a wonderful sight.

"Hey, Marceline. Decided to crawl out of your cave? Ah, don't hit me! Already hurt." she huffed, lowering the fist she had raised a moment ago.

"Just sit tight, little Hero." she grinned.

"Hey, both broken legs. I'm not going anywhere any time soon." I felt her lips brush my cheek, before she turned away and jumped up, standing in front of me with her axe bass clutched in both her hands. Both ice blocks shattered, I saw that Jake was side-by-side with Cake, ready for the attack.

"Get up, you lazy git. We have a fight to do." a painful head turn to my other side, Fionna was attempting to pull Marshall Lee out of a daze.

"Oh, what's this? We have the Vampire Queen from another dimension, the Vampire King, Magical stretchy cat and dog and the chubby apparent Heroine. All protecting the broken male human. How cute."

"I am NOT chubby!"

"Finn, sleep." Marceline turned to me again. This time she pressed her lips to my forehead and tapped a place on my neck, sending me into sleep.

(Fionna POV)

I guess the others were beginning to get bored of the relentless back-and-forth insults between me and the Ice Demoness.

"Fi, stop." Marshall's hand covered my mouth, and his other arm lent on my head. "Don't you want to battle?"

"Hell, yeah." he seemed in awe as I twirled the small pink crystal in my hand before extending it into a sword.

"Funny, the last time you had one of those, it froze your hands."

"Lord Monochromicorn got her another one a bit after that!" Cake yelled helpfully. Well, trying to be helpful. I grinned at the memory of the horse trying to follow me into a dungeon just to give me this. Good timing too. My bronze sword broke a few minutes before. I had to use Cake and the morning star mode. She was not too happy about that.

"Doesn't matter. Aaa will be MY domain!" her cackles sounded through the cold air.

"Wait, what's she doing?" the yellow dog -apparently called Jake- called out, as visible energy began swirling around her conscious form.

"Just avoid her attacks!" plenty were shot out. "Cake! Watch out!" through instinct, I dived in front of my older sister, protecting her from an ice bolt that was about to kill her.

"Fionna!" she cried, gripping onto my shirt. I looked down, seeing the same bolt sticking out of my front.

"I don't feel anything. I'm fine." I tried to jump back into where Marceline, Jake and Marshall were tackling the vicious queen.

"Baby, that's just the adrenaline talking. Something bad could have happened!" she grew her paws and held my shoulders still so I didn't move.

"Relax, Cake. If it would have hit an organ, I would have felt it." I ignored the protests as I shrugged her paws off and ran back to join the fight. I switched the position of my crystal sword to backhand, for ultimate slashing motions. I felt the ice bolt snap at the point it protruded from my back. Before I had a clear mind about what was going on, a fist connected with the side of my face and sent me sliding in the snow.

"Try being outnumbered yourselves!" another cackle rose into air, as clawed snow golems rose up.

"Crud!" something alien was rolling around in my mouth. Spitting it out, I realised it was one of my bottom incisors. Shame it wasn't my 'rabbit teeth' as my friends called them. Pocketing it, I stood up and spat a glob of blood from my mouth then got into an attack stance, prepared to take down the three golems in front of me. The next minute was a blur. I slashed at the snow monsters and they slashed at me.

"Hey! Miss Hero!" when everything was up to speed, I started to feel the pain in my limbs and side. Marshall was floating in front of me, grinning. I looked around a bit to see desecrated snow and the Ice Queen fleeing into the distance.

"Ugh...looks like the adrenaline wore off..." I started to feel woozy, a pair of cold hands on my shoulders were the only things to stop me from falling.

"I'll say. You possibly cracked a few ribs, there. There's a half ice bolt in your side and blood leaking out of your mouth. Again, I spit into my hand.

"Huh, molar this time." he broke out laughing so hard, he caught every conscious person's attention.

"Also, there's a few gashes that need attention. Jake and Cake are leading down the mountain, Marceline's carrying Finn. Do you want me to carry you, little girl?" he teased, rubbing my head between my bunny ears.

"Quit that! I can walk just fine!" I proclaimed, turning and beginning to walk. After a few steps, I tripped over a stray rock. And lo, The Vampire King caught me again. "Doesn't count! There was a rock I tripped over!" ignoring my defiance, he slid his free hand under my knees and lifted me up. When I checked over possible injuries, I had gashes across my torso, a few on my arms and then there's the ice bolt through my side that's currently melting...

"If you want to go to sleep, just sleep."

"I'm not tired." I growled, biting back a yawn. Why do I HAVE to yawn whenever he says that?

"You suck at lying."

"Do not."

"Just sleep. You should be hurting." he then cupped my chin and nodded my head for me. As he slid his free hand under my shoulders and started to float after everybody else. He must be putting me under some sort of sleep spell. As I fell into unconsciousness I snuggled into the Vampire's chest and gripped his shirt. For some reason, I feel safest like this.

**Hehe, fluff X3 unintentional fluff. I was eating ice cream when I wrote the last part. And I was drinking Pepsi (sorry coca-cola fans). Anyway, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Alternate

Chapter 5

**well, number 5. honestly didn't think I would make it this far. **

(Finn POV)

"Can't we draw the curtains?"

"If you don't like the light. You don't stay in here."

"But I WANT to stay!"

"I am not blocking the sunlight from the room." Am I dreaming? Well, that's the question most people ask after being seriously injured and fell asleep. The two people argued for a few more seconds before somebody left.

"Fine. Not from the entire room." opened my eye slightly, I could see Marceline floating beside where I was, drawing a sheet across part of the room. "Stupid doctor. I'm not leaving right now." when I sensed she was about to turn around I snapped my eye shut. "Hmm...Finn hasn't woken up. Maybe..." a cold hand began spreading across my face. Panic time.

"Holy crud! Get the-"

"Whoa! Calm down! I was just joking Weenie." When our eyes met, I felt my face heat up, Marceline blushing at the same time.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, about a week. I think they put you on pain medication and sleep medication."

"Another question: Did you know I was awake?"

"Duh. Your breathing altered when you regained consciousness. You should see Fionna. All of her limbs had to be bandaged. She looks like something out of a crap horror film."

"I Don't look any better." my working hand dropped the grip on my bedsheet and I huffed. "I won't be able to move for a while."

"Hey, It will only take about two more weeks for them to heal."

"Isn't it usually 6?"

"Bonnie made some sort of Salve. She said the bones you mend quicker." The front doors to the hospital ward creaked open.

"Dude! You're up!" I looked to see Jake running up to me and hugging me softly, trying not to hurt me. "It got boring drawing on post it notes and sticking them on you."

"What?"

"Never mind." Marceline butted in, clamping a hand over Jake's mouth.

"Which land am I in anyway?"

"Aaa. It would have been too risky to take you back to Ooo."

"Fionna has been running from world to world trying to cover everybody who needs help. It's funny to watch when PG and PB nag at her for it. She fell asleep in one of their lectures before." Jake chuckled, sitting by my feet. "She said, when you get better you're going to do it for a week while she sleeps."

"Oh, that sounds _fun._" I grumbled, trying to push myself into a sitting position. Running between dimensions to save people with barely any sleep sounds like the most fun a guy can have. Joy.

"Hey, want me to fetch Bonnibel? She'd be pretty psyched that you woke up."

"You guys are saying it like I was in some kind of coma."

"Yeah, but you can't exactly trust medical drugs, dude." I had to agree with that one.

"The only thing I can really do now is sit here and wait."

"And draw." Marceline suggested, placing some grey paper and a pencil in front of me. "They only had red paper." she chuckled, motioning to a small stack of red paper on the night stand. "I can take care of that for you."

"Thanks Marcie." as soon as I looked at her, she went the same color as the paper and briskly turned away, folding her arms. This could be fun.

(Fionna POV)

"Would you STOP making that racket!"

"NO! I want to practice!"

"It hurts my ears! I'm going out!" I smirked in glory as I listened to my older sister walking to the front door of the treehouse. I had recently acquired a drum kit. It only cost me a black eye. I duelled an ogre for it.

"Hey Cake!"

"What?" as loudly as possible I drummed the heavy part of Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides. With an outraged hiss, Cake fled out of the door. Jumping off the short stool, I raced to the window to watch her walk away.

"Don't worry, Cake! I'll have a better song for you when you get back!"

"You better not! If that's the case, I'm staying over with Lord Mono!" as I waved to her I stuck my tongue out in a teasing way. She has been naggy these past few days. Maybe it's because i'm taking jobs in both Aaa and Ooo to cover for Finn being unwell. Also, both Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum banned me from eating sweets in their kingdoms for a week when I fell asleep in one of their lectures. Speaking of the two, they seem to be spending a lot more time together recently. Marceline had hinted on some sort of spark between them, but maybe that's because they were both Brainlord Scientists. As I closed the window my butt came in contact with the sharp edge of a table.

"Agh! You Lumpin' annoyance!" I growled, giving it a mighty kick with my foot. Again, that resulted in pain. The next thing that happened, I had dropped my drumsticks on the table and proceeded to hop around the room on one foot. Then I tripped over a cymbal stand and hit my head on a bedpost.

"Fionna? Are you okay? I heard crashing."

"Yeah, just fine. Just fine being a complete clutz!" By the time PG got into my room I had curled up on the floor, covering the injured spot on my scalp.

"A drumkit? Really? I guess that's the reason why Cake was so steamed at something." he pulled me to my feet, amusement in his eyes at the new hobby I had taken up.

"Yeah. Now when I go to jam time with Marshall, I can actually contribute."

"Anyway, that's not what I came for. Finn recently woke up. Want to visit him?" I looked up from adjusting my shoe at the news. Hopefully I won't have to keep running around now!

"Sure! You go down, I'll be there in a sec." he nodded and began to climb down the ladder. While he wasn't here, I grabbed a tarp and pulled it over the skin drums, grabbed the wooden drumsticks and followed the Prince into the entrance hall.

"You're bringing those with you?" he groaned when I began taping the wall with them. Nodding, I opened the door and almost pushed him out. "Hey! Careful."

"Whatever. Just walk, Gummy." As we walked I could tell he was getting irritated by my pretending to hit the air in an off beat. "Something wrong? Is everybody in Aaa going to hate me for being a drummer?" the left drumstick began twirling around in my fingers in an attempt to show off.

"It's just that you're being really violent with those."

"Please, when am I not violent?"

"Usually when you're talking to your friends."

"That's because I turn the violence off then. If it was kept on, most of you would have a broken face."

"Pou can turn violence off?"

"Trust me, a lot of practise. I didn't even bother counting the years it took." again, I began tapping the sticks against my legs as we walked, humming the tune to Perfect Weapon.

"Please tell me you haven't gotten into Metal music?"

"Surprisingly, I have. I borrowed Marceline's MP3 player." he placed his face into his hands and gave a large, throaty groan. "Hey! It doesn't make people any more violent than they actually are!"

"Said like a boss." the next second, somebody rested on top of my head. "Also, drumming like boss."

"You've been looking around the internet again, haven't you?"

"Can you blame me? Reality, too mainstream." PG groaned again, walking at a faster speed in an attempt to get away from us. "Where you going?"

"Going to visit Finn. See how he's holding up."

"I see you also got a set of drums."

"Wrestled an ogre for them."

"I can see that judging by your eye." we both laughed. Both of us had become accustomed to moments like this. I sure as Glob have strong feelings or him. I'm not sure how he thinks of me though. "What songs have you been working on?"

"Currently I'm being epic with Prefect Weapon. I might move onto Damage after that."

"Black Veil Brides and Fit For Rivals, huh? I admire your taste in music." another casual conversation was initiated as I walked and he floated to the candy kingdom. Mostly it was about music techniques. The other parts were about bands and songs we liked.

"Okay you two, enough talking about that. We're here." Marshall scoffed at his tone, Making PG glare sideways at him. As Gumball led us down the halls I constantly tapped the walls with my drumsticks, trying to make a catchy beat. A few times it seemed like PG was going to turn around and snatch them off me. He didn't. I'm not surprised after I gave him the information about how I can turn my violence on and off.

"Dude, that looks nothing like me."

"Well, sorry. But last time I drew you I had use of both my hands."

"Wait, you can use both your hands?"

"Last time I drew Jake, I drew the outline with one hand and coloured with the other."

"Ambidextrous git." the strange conversation stopped when the three of us came in. Jake was lain on Finn's legs while Marceline was floating overhead, leaning on his head. When PG opened the doors, Finn's head snapped to where we were.

"Hey guys!" he gave us a might wave, resulting in the pencil he was holding being flung from his hand. "Crud. Where did that go?"

"Hey, PG. What does...Am-bhi-dex-torus mean?"

"Ambidextrous means that you can write, or draw with either or both of your hands."

"Brainlord's and Immortals..." I grumbled, reaching to my pack so I could slide the drumsticks in.

"Hey, when you live for a long time, you pick some things up."

"But not pencils. I'm not getting it. There's sunlight that way."

"Vampires." Jake sighed, stretching an arm across the floor for the drawing equipment. As the three of us walked over, I began fiddling around with the bandages covering my arms.

"Stop messing with those." PG said, moving my hand away.

"But they itch!" I whined, trying to grab his attention.

"Hey, don't worry. When you get back to your house, you can take them off." I grinned at Marshall Lee. Why didn't I think of that?

"Hey, Finn! How you holding up?" I knelt on the floor, leaning on the bed so I could talk easier.

"Well, being told I can't draw with only one hand is upsetting."

"Hey, I'm only being truthful with you." a round of chatting initiated, none of us talking about anything in particular. It was nice until one of the candy people burst in.

"Prince Gumball! There's a dragon attacking the town!"

"All right! Action!" I pushed myself up and pulled the retractable sword from my pocket. "Hey Jake, want to come along? I have no idea where Cake is." the dog looked at Finn, who nodded back to him.

"Alright! Lets go kick some butt!" He called out, following me out of the hospital ward. As soon as we stepped outside, a burst of fire erupted behind us, and we both went flying. "Hey, have you actually fought a dragon before?"

"Honestly, no. I've seen them. Haven't fought them." another burst of fire hit just above my head, setting my hat on fire. "AUGH!" screeching, I tore it off, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Are you okay? Never mind. Get yourself in order. I'll fight the dragon." a sigh escaped my temporary partners mouth before he stretched away. Ugh...my hat... luckily only the top half of the ears are damaged. In a hurry, I stuffed my hair back into it, save for the tuft that always shows and clipped it under my chin. This dragon is toast. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean. With my sword clamped between my teeth, I began climbing the candy building I was currently leaning on.

"Jake! Bring 'im over here!" The dog instantly nodded and grabbed hold on the beast's head, turning it in my direction.

"Get it!" He yelled back, when it flew in my direction. Instead of attacking me, which I was fully prepared for, it sat down in front of the house, staring at me with big, sad eyes.

"What's up, little guy?" my compassion took over, urging me to rub the creature's scaly head. "Are you lost?" I don't see how a dragon can be lost.

"Are you seriously talking to that?" both of us looked to where Gummy was hanging out of the window. A few seconds later, the entirety of the window was black.

"No! Bad dragon!" I hissed, tapping it's forehead when it turned back to me. He whined and curled into a ball in the middle of the village.

"Agh! Stupid dragon! I told you to lead her to me!" the ice king waddled over, looking stressed. Oh boy. Just what I needed.

"Better go lad. The Ice King is a strange one." I told the dragon as I hopped down from the candy house. He just shook his head and attempted to nuzzle his face in my chest.

"Adreus! Adreus, listen to me!" the old man began softly kicking the dragon – who was apparently called Adreus- in the side.

"Ice king. You better get out of Aaa. The ice queen isn't very fond of you. Anyway, where the hell did you find a dragon?"

"I took him from the Goblin Kingdom. Keep the useless thing!" he snarled, before flying away.

"Take him back to the Goblins." PG was now stood next to me. Even though I'm now 15 he can still look down on me.

"Okay,what the hell has made you so grumpy recently?"

"I am not grumpy!"

"Obviously, you are. You almost snapped at me a few times. Also, your tone of voice sucks!" Keeping my teeth clenched, I glared straight at him. Adreus then attempted to move behind me but ended up curling up around my legs.

"Just get out of here."

"What?"

"Out! I don't want to see you!" I was taken aback by the vicious snarl that escaped his lips. Ouch. When I felt water running down my face my head sank to the floor. As if feeling my emotions, Adreus lifted me up using his tiny hands.

"Go suck yourself, Gumball!" as my new dragon companion flew, I climbed onto his back so I could focus more. Sensing my distress, Adreus settled on a hill that was tall enough to overlook the candy kingdom, but short enough to be classed as a hill. I could mostly see the pinks and purples that made the streets with various browns from the cracker roofing. Well, it's the perfect spot for a dragon attack. The candy kingdom can be melted really easily.

_Fionna the human. I have been looking for you._

My attention snapped back to the dragon behind me. "Did you just speak to me?"

_Indeed I did. I have something for you._

I butt-shuffled over to the dragon so it was easier for him to reach me. Now that I could have a good look at him, he was just like a generic dragon in Aaa. Long yellow body with orange patterns, short limbs and surprisingly short wings. I am not sure how they stay in the air with wings like those. Without warning, he smacked his head into mine, sending sparks with it.

"AUGH! What the hell was that?"

_Try exhaling deeply._

I felt my face contort into that of confusion as I rubbed the angry red mark that adorned my forehead. "You mean like sighing?" Nod. "Well, okay then." I breathed in then sighed as hard as I could, a burst of fire erupting from my mouth. Instantaneously, my hands clamped over my mouth. Wait, what does instantaneously even mean. Its...uhm...qucik response! I remember.

_In time, you will grow used to that power. Use it well._

With that, the dragon flew away, leaving me in a daze. Well, this could be fun AND dangerous! More dangerous than fun though. I remembered the itchy feeling that the bandages were causing. Let's see if I can do this. Sparks flew from my mouth when I clicked my tongue.

"Algebraic!" I called out, jumping up and pumping my fist into the air. Oh, I could SO get the ice queen with this. But, while I have to practise, It's secret.

**I honestly did not know how to end that chapter. But, I think a special power was needed. Also a bit of rage. Meh. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Alternate

Chapter 6

**In all honesty, I have no idea how I will end this story. Hats my problem with writing. When I try to make an ending, they suck. Anyway, I'll worry about that. You just enjoy the story. **

(Fionna POV)

For Marshall Lee or Marceline, solitude is an easy thing. I tend to cling onto people. for example, Cake. When she actually stays during my drum practise. After about a month, I stopped playing so much. for some reason, Cake and I have been drifting apart. I'm not entirely sure if hats natural or not. Anyway, enough on my thoughts. I've been getting the hang of this fire breath. I do have scorches of my hands from it, but I can handle that.

"Fionna? Can You come down here for a minute?" And she's home.

"Sure!" abandoning my drumsticks on the floor next to my green pack, I clambered down into the sitting room where Cake was sat, looking worried. "What's up, sis?"

"I don't want to worry you but...I'm moving in with Lord Mono." That literally felt like my heart-guts imploded.

"W-what? You're leaving me?"

"Yes, I am. Since you got that drumkit, you've been playing it non-stop. Also, after that mini-fight with Gumball, you've been acting strange." my mind flicked back to when we yelled at each other about Adreus attacking the Candy Kingdom. Well, I don't think it was directly about that but it ended pretty badly.

"I can't believe this." Unintentionally, my tongue started clicking as it always did when I was in thought.

"F-Fi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going out. Not that it matters to you any more." Directing spite into my voice, I clambered back into my bedroom and rummaged through my closet to pull out a pair of loose jeans and a leather belt. I was tempted to pull out my like-like sweater since it was cold, but I decided against it and pulled out my yellow one instead.

"Fionna. Don't act like this."

"What do you care? You're leaving me." these clothes just fit over the one's I was wearing. I switched my usual skirt for a pair of shorts in the wintertime. Checking I still had my retractable sword, I yanked my pack from the side of my bed and headed back downstairs. "Just leave me alone." her paw stopped just above my shoulder. Casually, I opened the door, slid out and shut it behind me. Almost instantly, the frozen flakes of water began to fall, covering the green grass in white as I walked.

_You should go talk to Gumball. Or even Marshall Lee._

What the Glob, Inner self? I am not talking to Gumball. And I haven't seen Marshall in weeks.

_So? now's a good time._

Why the hell am I talking to myself anyway? Glob, my face is freezing. Forcing my hands into my pockets, I began to walk faster in an attempt to eradicate all bad thoughts from my mind. As if sensing my distress, my mind began giving me images of my friends.

"Dammit! Get out of my head!" grass crunched and flattened under my feet due to the cold weather. My legs began to jellify the further I ran. Which is understandable. I haven't been outside much recently. A...cave? Perfect. Somewhere to hide. Currently I was only capable of crawling. Maybe I shouldn't have run that far. Exhaustion decided to wrap my being as I curled up in a small crevice. A good skill I have gathered from my fire breath is basically just warming my breath up instead of adding flames.

_Wow, that's boring. Why not just go back to the treehouse?_

Shut up, inner self. I am NOT discussing this. Seriously why the hell am I talking, or thinking to myself? I gripped the neckline of my sweater and pulled it forward so I could breathe hot air into it. Me gusta. As I began to black out, I tightened my grip around my knees to try and preserve some bodyheat.

(Finn POV)

"So, how you like walking around after a few weeks of sitting?" the vampire queen floated next to me, her hair brushing the ground as she floated upside down, holding her umbrella with her feet. I had recently had my casts taken off.

"A little stiff and sore." when I was bending my legs, the bones creaked a little but I could manage that. "Let's go see PB! She might have something for me to do!"

"Oh yes, because you'd want to help a Brainlord with dangerous science stuff." completely disregarding her comment, I spied an open window in the treehouse.

"Hey Jake!"

"yeah?"

"We're going to see Bubblegum! I'll cya later okay?"

"Sure, dude. Just try and not get hurt again!"

"Obviously he forgot that he caused your injuries." she flipped herself over and stood on the ground. "I think I'll walk today. It's a nice day under here."

"Is it really?" decided to be sarcastic, I stood sideways under the umbrella, careful not to push her. "Huh, so it is. Still cold."

"Of course it's cold. It's winter, moron. It's also my shade." a rough shove landed on my right shoulder, propelling me into the sunlight. I see she also went for my uninjured shoulder. Interesting.

"Well, only one way to keep body temperature up!" I called, before sprinting off down the fields. What she yelled after didn't make sense to me. After about a mile I was forced to catch my breath. What the glob? I can run for way longer than this!

"Having fun there?" Marceline leant over me, a smug grin plastered on her face. "I was yelling to you, that you wouldn't get very far. You've barely moved around for a few weeks."

"Pfft. Stop being so smart." When it felt like my lungs weren't going to burst, we both started walking.

"Ah, but if I weren't smart, you'd be in trouble." huffing at her remark, I pulled my backpack off one shoulder and dug around. "What's up, Hero? You cold?"

"Yes. I'm allowed to be cold. It's winter." the familiar pink wool that covered my torso began to head my chilled skin. You'd think that with what happened in the Ice Queen's domain, I wouldn't want to wear my like-like sweater. Well, the people who think that are wrong. I'm better now.

"You still have that pink thing?" She sighed, watching me pull my pack back over my shoulders.

"Yeah. It was a gift. It's wrong not to use it."

"I guess Bonnibel doesn't have anything other than pink." As we walked I could feel tension growing between us. Looking around I could see it was trying to rain. Possibly even snow. After another minute of silent walking Marceline suddenly stopped. "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?" When she didn't answer, I turned the the side. The next thing I felt was tree bark against my back, cold hands gripping my shirt and the Vampire Queen's lips against my own. What the Glob?

"Sorry." She muttered after pulling herself away from me. "I wanted to do that for a while." I was just stood there, leaning against a tree in shock. "Finn?" She waved a hand in front of my face. "Did I break your tiny mind?"

"I do not have a tiny mind!"

"Oh good. You react to insults. We can talk about this later, okay?" well, there's not much point arguing against her. She can just fly away. I nodded and let her lift me by my arms and fly over to the candy kingdom. Even with the thoughts running around my head, I could- no, scrap that. Thinking clearly was not an option. The sensation was like...with that one kiss, she injected hundreds of tiny snakes into my brain. And they clouded all my thoughts. "Hey! You awake down there!" When I was snapped from my thoughts, Marceline was headed towards PB's window.

"Going in! Missile time!" Her hands detached from my pack as the open window came into view. As I flew through it, I rolled across the floor until I was in front of Bubblegum's desk. When I peered over, she was busy and turned away from me. "Hey PB!" Jumping in fright, she turned and launched the bottles in her hands directly at Marceline. Who had unfortunately put her umbrella away.

"AUGH! What the hell? What did you just get all over me?" Princess Bubblegum looked absolutely horrified at the vampire covered in green potion.

"D-don't freak out Marcie, but..."

"But what? What did you-" the vampire froze. "B-B-Bonnibel? What was that?"

"I was working on a Mortality potion. Also, I spilt a drop of age reversal in it." She then fell forwards.

"Marceline!" I darted forward and caught her. Glob! Her skin is warm! "What do you mean by Mortality potion?"

"It means, if it works correctly she will no longer be a vampire."

"DID YOU JUST SAY YOU TURNED ME BACK INTO A HUMAN?" wait, what? Human? Shudders racked her body as the light green tone on her skin began to fade into a similar colour to mine.

"I...uh...bye." the scientist flew across the room and out of the door, locking it behind her.

"Bubblegum! Get back here!" I roared across the room, clinging onto Marceline.

"Finn, help me..." she groaned, digging her fingers into my shoulders. It's good that her fangs receded. Apparently my arm is a great chew toy.

**Well, that last part went really slowly. But, ooooo, plot twist! XD enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Alternate

Chapter 7

**To whomever read the past 6 chapters: I'm sorry chapter 6 ended so badly. I will attempt to make it up in this chapter, but I promise nothing. Enjoy! | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) you can copy these =D**

(Fionna POV)

"Bubba, listen. I have no answer to the questions you are asking. I found her outside, asleep. And now she has been asleep for 2 days. Also, running a fever."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I tried. The line was busy. Anyway, I'll call you later if ther1e's a change." A sigh flew into the air as hard plastic hit wood. Every thought was snaking around my mind. Ugh...not good. "Not feeling so hot, huh?"

"Go die in a hole Marshall. I can't think at all."

"Well, maybe I should have left you in the cold." groaning in pain, I tried to move but felt that my body was locked in place.

"Yes, it would be painless. This sucks." his sharp fingers dug into my shoulders ad lifted me into a sitting position.

"Why did you have to catch the flu?" he sighed, half-hugging me. Cracking my eyes open, the room began swirling into bizarre shapes. A bucket was shoved under my nose just as I was about to puke on Marshall's bed. "You are such a bother."

"If I bother you so much, why did you bring me inside?" I managed to gasp out after I finished throwing my guts up.

"Because sometimes, I like looking after you." the softness of the pillows gripped onto my head as I fell back, shutting my eyes.

"Just so you know, if opening my eyes causes me to throw up, They are staying closed." he chuckled, patted my head and floated away somewhere. How was I supposed to know the snow was carrying the flu virus?

(Marshall Lee POV)

Fionna was right. Why do I bother? Oh yeah, because I like her. Stupid brain. I guess liking goes as far as cleaning a bucket full of puke. When I floated back over to my bed, she was staring at her eyelids.

"Fi?"

"I am not opening my eyes. I hate throwing up."

"Never said you have to open your eyes. Just saying, if you need to puke again the bucket is to your left." Groaning in response, she turned to her side and clutched her head.

"I promise not to puke on your floor if I can help it." giving her another head pat, I floated downstairs to watch some tv. Troublesome. Or maybe...I might watch Heat Signature again. Awesome. About half an hour later, the phone rang a few times before stopping. "whoosit?" I had just grabbed the downstairs phone when it was answered.

"Fionna? Is that you?"

"Hey Bubba."

"Marshall. You said you would call if she woke up."

"Crud. Opened my eyes again." something thudded on the floor before the sound of puking filled the house.

"Oh, that's nice."

"What? Haven't heard somebody throwing up before?"

"Marshall, is it possible for me to come over there?"

"Sure. Though you won't have a very intelligent conversation with Fionna."

"Who said I wanted to talk to Fionna?"

"Whoa, Bubba. I don't like you that way."

"Don't flatter yourself, Marshall. You're both my friends. Nothing more. I have an experiment for you to try." Fionna began fumbling with the other phone.

"Marthall I can't breathe through my nobe."

"I better hang up. See you two later." a click was heard before I stared at my ceiling.

"If you're going to snot, use the bucket." I chuckled, pressing the red button, softly chucking it onto a side table and floated upstairs to see Fionna hanging half-off the bed, head -first, a hand over her nose and the other holding the phone to her ear. "We both hung up."

"I can tell. It wont stop beeping." in one deft move, I placed the puke bucket under her face and slid the phone from her hand. I hope this wont last long.

(Marceline POV)

"Finn! Where are you, dude!" I gripped onto the large Jake's back as he ran through the forests, in search of the Adventurer. Retarded soft human hands. Why the hell did that happen to me?

"Jake! I'm going to look on my own!" Out of habit, I attempted to float off him, only resulting in me kissing the ground.

"Not used to it yet?"

"Dude, I haven't been human for 1000 years. Wait, I haven't been human and this age for 1002 years." it still hurt every time my heart decided to beat. "Also, the food that you two eat tastes strange." I spit a dirt clump out of my mouth and stood up, watching the strange little bumps cover my arms.

"Whoa, looks like you're cold."

"Is that what the little bumps mean?"

"They're called goosebumps."

"Why the hell would they call them something like that? I haven't seen a goose with these." Jake just sighed, and ran off south. Attempting to rub some warmth into my arms, I glared at my skin tone. Why the hell did my skin turn the same as Finn and Fionna's? Not fair. That had to be Bonnibel's doing. At least I still had the same hair colour. Even if it was only down to my knees. All right Marceline. Just get up and walk. And that I did. "Finn! Finn where the Glob did you go?"

"Marceline." Bursts of heat began to flare at my side.

"Hey Flame Princess."

"I know where Finn is. I burnt him by accident when I was trying to help." A saddened look passed over her face before she turned around. "This way." she began floating at a fast pace. Dammit. I have to run.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Apparently he took on a few golems." Moron. "Can I also hear about what happened to you later?"

"Maybe. If I get over it." Then my lugs began to constrict. "Gah! How do people run?"

"Don't hit me for this, but you might have weak lungs because you floated for over a thousand years."

"Stop being right, Ignaiti. I'm walking." I gasped, slowing my pace.

"We're here anyway."

"Hey, FP. Find somebody?"

"Never...running...again..." Gasping for air, I clung onto the edge of the cave and attempted to suck air into my lungs.

"Heh, not used to being human yet, Marcie?"

"Stuff it weenie." When I ran my sight over Finn, he had many cuts over his torso, -dammit, stop staring!- The upper bone in his arm was visible and he was missing the tip of his index finger on his left hand. "What happened? Did you get got?"

"A blade golem and an ice golem. The ice golem would have got me good if Flame Princess didn't interfere." A flash of smugness washed over the fire elemental's face before she turned around again.

"Will Jake be out there too?"

"Yeah, Jake's out there. Try not to burn anything while you're out there, Ignaiti." A huff of warm breath sounded before she turned and spat a flame onto a pile of wood.

"Don't extinguish that." when she walked away a few meters, I picked up a stick of wood with a small flame on it. Finn was shaking his head in denial, but I decided to lick my fingers and pinch the flame out. "OW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EXTINGUSH THAT!"

"Oh, relax. I got hurt by a Princess. You got hurt by a queen."

"Not really a queen any more since you're no longer a vampire!" Bubbling tension began to ignite (no pun intended) between me, and the spoilt walking flame.

"No, don't fight. Fighting is the worst possible idea right now."

"I'm going to find Jake." Ignaiti growled, stomping off.

"Sorry about that, dude."

"It's no trouble. Could you like, lift me into a sitting position? My neck is killing." walking over, I examined his injuries closer. His shoulders were burnt. I guess Ignaiti the walking disaster decided to try and help. He groaned as I pulled the limp body of my friend further up.

"Geez, dude. I guess blade golems aren't your thing." I felt the cold of the cave floor through my jeans as I sat down, rubbing his head through his hat.

"Thanks Marceline." He hummed, pressing the side of his head into my shoulder. I was about to retaliate with how others helped more than me, but the change in his breathing pattern indicated he fell asleep.

**Took me AGES to think of that ending. And in my opintion, IT SUCKS. Don't agree? Review =3 know you want tooooo...**

**Tell me when I put the arrow in the right place**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Keep howling!~**


	8. Chapter 8

The Alternate

Chapter 8

**Hey peeps =D I've been wondering which episodes of AT with FJ want Genderbent. The ones I definitely want gender-bent are 'It came from the nightosphere' and 'The Creeps' what would you guys like to see? Anyway, enjoy!**

**(Finn POV)**

This hurts more than I could ever imagine.

"Dude, stop squirming. You'll make it worse."

"It hurts. I want to move."

"Move, and your wounds will reopen." I continued to grunt and groan, clenching my teeth in hopes of lessening the pain. The bottom half of my torso was bandaged, as were my legs. "How the hell did you get your finger sliced?"

"Blade golem. He was sneaky."

"It's okay, Finn. The cuts won't last forever." Flame princess rested her hand a few centimetres above my forehead, careful not to burn me.

"Hey guys, I had a thought. Is rift jumping such a good idea?"

"Rift...jumping?"

"Yeah. Ignaiti, truth be told, there's a male version of you in the land of Aaa."

"You mean an alternate universe?"

"If you want to put it like that, yeah." Marceline finished wrapping the gauze and sat down, rubbing her knees from the pain of kneeling for too long. "There's a female version of Finn called Fionna. Jake's alternate is a female cat."

"Why a cat? Why couldn't she be a dog?"

"Do you have a male counterpart also Marceline?"

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure he's still Vampire. Still getting Bonnie for that."

"Marshall Lee. The only person who didn't like using me as a sled." Jake chuckled, sliding off the sofa and crawling over to Marceline before laying his head on her leg.

"Well, that resulted in you crushing part of my body, dude." A cold breeze ran through the air, silencing everybody.

"Hey, what's that white stuff?" All eyes followed FP's gaze to the window.

"That's snow, Flame princess."

"Snow?" she questioned me, staring at me with wide eyes. "What's that?"

"Oh yeah. It doesn't snow in the fire kingdom does it?"

"Well, considering snow is frozen water, it would have evaporated."

"Can we go outside and see?" By now she was kneeling on the floor, pressing her face against the window pane.

"I'll go outside with you." Jake grumbled, standing and stretching before taking FP's hand. "You might want to take an umbrella." as soon as they both walked out and the door closed, I slid onto the floor and curled up.

"What's up, weenie? you cold?"

"Nah. I thought the floor might be more comfortable than the floor."

"Yeah I guess- wait, what?" suddenly, a tremor shook the treehouse. "What in the name of Glob was that?"

"Finn! Finn, dude! Something bad is going down!" Jake called, carging up the stairs and yanking me off the floor.

"Dude, calm down. What is it?"

"I don't know what's going down. But something is. It's an animal sense. I think it's near the candy kingdom!"

"Marceline, do you mind staying here with Flame Princess while Jake and I go and see what this is all about?"

"Oh sure. Leave me with the deranged walking fireball." she sighed while I tugged my like-like sweater over my head.

"Thanks!" I shouted before bolting out of the door with Jake in tow.

"That was sarcasm! FINN!" Even though both my legs were twinging in pain, I chuckled at the girl yelling profanities out of my window and threw a thumbs-up sign behind me. Enraged hissing ensued and continued until we were out of earshot.

"You know she's going to kill you, right dude?"

"Pft, if she gets the chance. No vampire powers any more, Jake."

"What if she gets them back?" A wave of fear spread itself over my body, giving me a huge feeling of discomfort.

"Dude, I haven't thought of that. I sure hope it doesn't happen." the scents of sugar and various crackers floated into my nose-holes. That smell is just Mathematical. Another tremor rippled through the ground. This time, it was strong enough to knock me over and reopen a wound on my back. "What the Glob is causing all this, man?" Just then, as if my sight was worsening, two different images came together.

"Gah! Marshall? Fionna? Why are you guys here?" I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head to try and clear my sight. When I decided to bright sight back into my head, everything looked normal except that Marshall was being carried by Fionna. "Finn! Something bad is going down! There's two LSP's!"

"Oh my glob, like, who are you imposter?"

"What do you mean? You're the lumpin' imposter!"

"Lumpy space Prince! Neither of you are imposters!" Gathering my strength, I pushed myself onto my feet and walked over to the lumpy space people and my female double.

"Finn! What the glob is going on here? That girl is like, a female you and the guy she's holding is like, a male Marceline!"

"Short explanation: They come from the alternate dimension. Your counterpart is Lumpy Space Prince." I grunted, holding the wound on my back.

"Finn! Fionna!" the both of us looked to the direction Jake and I ran from, both of the Ice rulers were flying towards us. "Relax, tomboy. Now isn't the time for fighting. We just noticed that both the lands of Ooo and Aaa just combined." Shocked gasps erupted from the crowd of candy people that began to gather.

"What do you mean that they combined?"

"What she means Finn, is that the rift gate is gone. For example, there is only one candy kingdom now. And all the inhabitants from both lands live here."

"Finn! Nobody else knows! What about the Wildberry kingdom! Or the...Fire kingdom." Fionna's eyes widened before putting Marshall down. "Dude, we need to alert everybody to what's happening."

"How do we do that?"

"Do you have a map?" One was pulled out of her backpack. "You take this half, and I'll do the other half."

"If you want to take the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess is at the treehouse."

"Thanks Finn!" she yelled, charging away.

"Ice king, Ice queen. Could you both go back to the Ice kingdom for now?"

"We were just going. Need to count all the penguins."

"Good luck bro. Watch out for Prince and Princess muscles. They're on your side of the map." I laughed at my bro before straightening my backpack.

"Think you can handle looking out for Marshall for now?"

"Yeah. It looks like the same thing with Marceline. Anyway, you better go, bro." we fist-pounded before I ran off, ignoring the wet creeping up my back.

(Fionna POV)

"Wait!" Flame princess called. I dug my heels into the ground and skidded to a stop. "I need to cast the flame shield on you. You wouldn't last long without it."

"Oh yeah...thanks FP!" Waving her hands and chanting a little, she poked my forehead to case me in blue. "Hehe, my shirt colour didn't change."

"We must hurry. There is no telling what my father can do. Also, I am curious about what a Flame prince looks like." I felt heat spread across my face at the mention of the Prince.

"You're right. Come on." The ground hissed every time I stepped. I secretly inhaled every single burning scent I could. "Hey, what the Glob?"

"What's wrong?"

"I had the flu this morning. Where the flip did it go?"

"Maybe the shock of the earthquakes jolted you out of your sickness."

"Possibly. I did land on my head after the first quake." Flame Princess giggled before gripping one of the huge door handles and pulling it open.

"Who's that? Ignaiti? Is that Finn?"

"Fionna!" The shorter Fire elemental in the room -namely the flame prince- ran over and hugged me.

"Oh, the Princess of the grasslands. Why are you here?"

"Does that matter? The question is why are YOU here?" The Fire Countess glared at the supposed count before they began arguing in a big way.

"Are you the Flame Prince?"

"Yes. I assume you are the Princess from Ooo. My name is Ignatius."

"Ignaiti." when their hands connected, flames shot out, almost hitting me in the face.

"I assume you ran all the way here because you have an explanation for what's going on?" The Prince glanced at me bore looking back at the verbal battle.

"Yes I do." Swallowing my fears, I walked to the center of the room and looked up and the rulers. "HEY!" neither even spared me a glance.

"You can't communicate with Fire Elementals that way when they are arguing." Ignaiti explained to me. "You need to beat them at their own game."

"I doubt that the both of us could stop their argument." Ignatius sighed, standing on my other side.

"You mean with fire?" they both nodded. "Okay, but you two have to promise not to tell anybody of this." Confusion sprang up on their faces as I stood in attack position and brought my hand up to my face, my index finger and thumb in a circle. After inhaling the deepest breath possible, I let lose with a fireball. After about a minute of breathing fire, I fell onto my butt and coughed smoke.

"Fi! How the Glob did you do that?" Ignatius almost fell onto his knees and attempted to pull me back up.

"Talent." I croaked, coughing more smoke.

"Say what you want to say, human." looking up at the Fire kingdom rulers, they were both staring at me intently.

"I...will...ask...Prince...Gumball...to hold...a royal meeting..." Wheezing more smog, I stood on wobbly legs and faced the looming Figures of Flames.

"When?" I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Gumball? Are you going to hold, like a Royal meeting for what happened?"

"Yes. I suppose I will have to. Jake told me that you and Finn are alerting everybody about what happened. I will have to talk to you when you are finished." They both nodded, and moved away from the main hall.

"Sure thing, Peegles." a groan came from the other end of the line before he hung up. "Right. Fire kingdom done. Need to go see Turtle Prince and Princess at the library." I announced, turning on heel and racing away.

"Hey! Fi, wait! I'll come with you!"

"Me too!" Even with the Flame Shield I felt both heat substances flank me. I huffed but continued to run through the fire and the flames in the library direction.

"Alright! Hey Fi, what time is it?" Ignatius grinned smugly.

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. I just thought of that for an ending and decided that writing anything more would ruin it. Did anybody see the song reference I put in there? Anyway, next chapter should be up soon. **

**Keep Howling!~**


	9. Chapter 9

The Alternate

chapter 9

**New chapter! Also, if you want the Mrated scenes, please tell me. Because I need to know if you guys want them in there. Also, I'm bored. If you give me a genre and and a possible pairing I can write you a fanfic. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**(Finn POV)**

Lets see, Sky kingdom, Hot dog kingdom, Stanley's house, Tree trunks and the house village. Donny and a female Donny. That was horrific. I better get back to the treehouse.

"Finn! Hey!" Marceline. This could be interesting. "Glob, how do you run like this?" What I saw when I turned around was one of my best friends, hunched over and trying to catch her breath

"Are you wearing some of my clothes?"

"Figured you wouldn't mind." She grinned, posing as I walked over to her. "Jake brought Marshall back to the treehouse and filled me in. Fionna didn't explain much. She basically opened the door, yelled for Ignaiti to follow her and ran off with her. I'd be worried if I were you." I let out a light laugh as Marcie breathed in sharply and held it for a few seconds. Apparently she has forgotten what happened before she went Mortal.

"Why didn't you stay in the treehouse?"

"Well...uhm..." Her cheeks tinged red while she turned her head and grabbed her other arm. "Something started happening with my stomach. It's making strange noises." As if on cue; her stomach started growling violently. Then she glared when I started laughing. "What? Do you find this funny?"

"Dude, You're just hungry. You just gotta-"

"Guys, Move away! I don't want to be blue!"

"But I like hugging you."

"I like my skin colour to be what it usually is." The person I was just looking for walked towards us, closely flanked by two fire elementals. "Hey Finn! Hey Marcie!" Fionna skipped down the hill towards us, completely...blue.

"what happened to your skin and clothes?" Marceline pointed to her hat and tugged on one of the ears.

"Fire resistance spell." Fionna grumbled, glaring at Flame Prince as he walked over and lent on her shoulder. "Dude! I Don't want the spell on any more!" A harsh growl escaped her lips as she elbowed FP in the ribs.

"Wait up! Hey Finn, Hey Marceline."

"Hey, Flame Princess." I grinned to her before turning my attention back to the mini fight between the previous Aaa inhabitants.

"Just go back to the fire kingdom." Fionna finally huffed, storming off with the blue fading from her hat. Flame prince turned away and folded his arms in defiance.

"Can't make me. I am staying right here." Fionna had already walked away. Without Flame Prince knowing of course.

"I got this. Can't be hard." FP Told us, before walking over to the other walking flame.

"Cya later, Ignaiti." Marceline Grabbed my arm and pulled me through the forest towards the tree house. I barely heard the Princess say goodbye as the previous vampire dragged me away. "Don't tell them I said this, but I Don't like the fire people all that much." Marceline stuck her tongue out and wiggled it in disgust.

"Hey! You're tongue is still forked!" I called out, pointing at her face. She looked confused as she stuck her tongue out again and lifted it to her nose.

"Hey! So it is!" Then she used the two points to stick up either nostril.

"Awh, that's gross, dude!" I giggled, making her laugh along with me. "Should we try and find Fionna?"

"Nah. She will know the area. Same land, dufus."

"Oh yeah." I chuckled, locking my hands behind my head and walking.

"If I remember rightly, Jake went back to the treehouse with Marshall. Could be quite hectic." The rocker hummed, Doing a small dance with her feet as she walked.

(Marshall Lee POV)

"Hey dude, how you doing?"

"You have no idea." I growled, bunching the shirt above my now beating heart in my hand. "Every time it beats, it's fucking painful."

"Hey!" something hard connected with my forehead. "Watch the language." I grunted in response and rubbed my finger over my previously sharp teeth. When I next see Bubba, I will kill him. "Did the same thing happen to you? Like with Marceline?" I grunted as I turned and sat properly on the wooden couch.

"The ruler of the candy kingdom smashed a bottle over my head, it had some soft of green liquid in it. I think I turned back to 16 as well as going mortal." Hissing, I stood on shaky legs and walked over to the window. Two familiar white ears started rising from the hill. Only one guess who that could be. "Fi!" I called out as soon as I saw her entire head. I attempted to wave when she looked up, but I caught my foot on a piece of paper on the floor. The results were me on the floor after hitting my head on the window frame. A few moments later, both she and Jake were standing over me, trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, Jake?"

"'sup girl?"

"Could you check out the crystal Dimension for me? I honestly don't want to go there." I rolled onto my back, almost catching a glimpse under Fionna's skirt. Damn. She moved.

"I guess the same thing happened with you and the Parents."

"Almost being eaten? Yeah. And with Tree Trunks."

"Good times." Jake chuckled, walking away. "Sure I'll go. Will you guys be fine here?"

"Sure we will! I don't think the two of us can cause much damage."

"Hey Jake! We're back!" The front door was slammed open, with two pairs of feet walking inside then shutting it again.

"What about the four of you?" He sighed, placing his cup on the table. Hold still...almost- damn. She moved again.

"Dude, what are you still doing on the floor?" Marceline grunted, walking over to me and lifting me up by my shoulder. Well, this is going to be interesting.

(Fionna POV)

"Thanks Jake." I rubbed the dog's head as he was about to head out of the door.

"It's no trouble. I guess later will be working out how everything's going to work now there's going to be 5 of us living here." Thinking for a brief moment, I guess it would be unfair for either of us to kick the other person out.

"Awh cool! Drums!" An excited cry came from upstairs, followed by off-tune beats.

"I better go." Jake chuckled, opening the door. "Good luck with all this." as soon as the door shut, I clambered up the ladder onto the first floor.

"Get off my drum set!" I howled, racing towards the second ladder. It instantly stopped.

"Geez. Calm down." Marceline. Dammit. Deciding against killing her, I sat myself down on the couch and pouted. "Stop sulking. I didn't harm them."

"Hey! Fionna, come here a minute." Finn called, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"'sup Finn?"

"Trying to make pancakes because Marcie's stomach is making growling noises."

"Okay! Lets make the most Algebraic Pancakes ever!"

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. But I got distracted by Skyrim, Amnesia: the dark descent, Ao Oni and other games. I'll try and make the next upload faster. And if you forgot about the authors note at the top of the screen, I just reminded you. **

**Keep Howling!~**


	10. Chapter 10

The Alternate

Chapter 10

**well, this is a milestone. 10th chapter. Somebody get a picture!**

(Finn POV)

"Uh, I think we made a bit of a mess." Fionna told me looking around the room, dazed.

"Yeah. But these have got to be good. Jake told me anything that you work for is good." Humming, I attempted to arrange the warm circles nicely on the plate.

"I mean, seriously. We got batter on the ceiling!"

"We can clean it later." I walked from the room, my sort-of twin following me.

"Hey, did you have the wizard powers fiasco?"

"The one where I had to lift the village out of the way?"

"I guess you did. Shame the powers were in the robes." She sighed, searching her palms. "I'm going to see if I can make some sense down here." I nodded to her before climbing to ladder with the plate balanced on my head.

"Finn! I found a new game!" BMO cheered, running up to me and tapping my cheek. The weight of the plate was lifted from my head. Marceline walked back over to where she was sat and began chewing on the food. "It's called Minecraft." I lifted BMO up and hi-5ed Marshall as he walked past, nomming on a pancake as he went downstairs. Possibly to spend time with Fionna.

"I tried it. It's good." Marceline told me, a second BMO was sat next to her. Or first. I don't know.

"You know, it seems to peaceful. Something is bound to happen." Then a girlish shriek sounded from downstairs.

"What the Glob? Mom, what the hell?"

"Am I not allowed to visit?"

"Not when you scare the crap out of my friends!" for a moment, both me and Marceline stared at each other.

"Want to go down?" I nodded and started towards the ladder with BMO still in my arms. I might give him a little headband to make him different from the other BMO.

"Where are you going, Marceline?" Snapping my head back, I saw The lord of evil himself, holding one of my best friends by the shoulders with a very confused look on his face. "Are you shorter?"

"...Maybe. Know the reason Fionna just screeched?"

"Pretty sure it was Heidi."

"Heidi?" I questioned, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, looks like me but female. Whatever." Why does everything have to be so complicated?

(Princess Bubblegum POV)

"And then, I was like 'Oh my Glob, you did not just say that!' and he was like-" I pressed the tips of my index fingers onto my temples in an attempt to quiet LSP's constant chatter. I know I have to be a good-mannered person but WHY did I invite her inside?

"Prince Gumball? You have a visitor." Peppermint Butler informed him. Oh great. He gets to leave.

"Who is it?"

"It's Cake. She doesn't look to happy." He looks shocked. I suppose that isn't a good thing.

"Uhm, Lumpy space princess, why don't you go home and explain to your parents what happened? I don't think they're all too aware."

"Oh my Glob, you are SO right! I better go right away, Melissa will be SHOCKED!" I couldn't hold in my sigh of relief when she left. I like her, but she can be quite annoying.

"I feel the same way with Lumpy space prince. Would you like to accompany me?" He bowed a little and held his hand out. I took it and felt my face heat up. It was no secret that we liked each other. Well, no secret between us. I assume that the citizens and castle staff assume that Bubba is just being a gentleman. We followed Peppermint butler around the castle until we came across the front chamber, where an unhappy Cake was sat. "Hello Cake. Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to know what was going on. Jake came to the crystal dimension while LM's parents and apparently, Lady Rainicorn's parents were having a sort-of fight. they were all growls but civilised at the same time." The both of us exchanged looks while Cake ranted on, completely ignorant to the world.

"Hey guys. You have incoming controlled chaos." Jake walked into the room, silencing Cake.

"Can I guess? If I know who you're on about the chaos isn't going to be very controlled."

"Hey guys!" Finn bellowed, running towards us after almost killing the front doors. I dropped Bubba's hand so Finn wouldn't hurt my chest by catapulting into it. Fionna was walking in with Marceline and Marshall Lee. I assume she wasn't running because her throat hurt.

"We decided to come and annoy you for a while. It got boring in the tree fort." I can see where this is going. Now Finn or Fionna are going to say:

"Can we have a sleepover?" Fionna piped up, her voice a little scratchy. As expected. A sleepover.

"Yeah! That's an epic idea!" Marshall grinned at Bubba, and then widened the smile as he flinched.

"You were right, Cake." I sighed, grabbing the cat's attention and watching the humans make plans. "This is not going to be controlled."

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while but I just finished my exams for this year. I'm also working on a book and at least 3 other fanfictions. But I will get the next chapter up asap. **

**Keep Howling!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Alternate**

**chapter 11**

**I'm sorry it's been so long guys. My laptop keeps retarding, I've been active on Maplestory and i've started playing survival games on minecraft. (Deme for maplestory) I hope to get this back on track. So, lets go!**

(Finn POV)

Well, this is boring. As soon as the sleepover was all organised Peebles demanded that boys and girls be separated immediately. Flame Prince and Flame Princess had come along too, on demand of the Fire Kingdom rulers.

"Well, this sucks." Marshall finally sighed, leaning back on the wall. Gumball is trying to make us watch one of those romance movies. He didn't believe me when I said I hated them. 'watch more of them' he said. 'you'll like them.' he said. Fat chance.

"Gumball, none of this happens in real life."

"I have seen this in real life once before, Ignatius."

"If I remember rightly, it was a stage show that you dragged me along to." Marshall butted in. "I got something better to do." He grinned, kicking a box into the middle of the room. "Ignatius, Finn. Have an arm wrestling match." I looked at the Flame Prince and he looked back.

"Wanna?" I nodded, and watched as he pulled a fireproof glove out of his pocket and tossed it to me.

"Why do you carry fireproof gloves?" PG asked, turning away from the tv and shuffling over to sit next to the box.

"Never know what might come up when I'm not in the Fire Kingdom." That set Marshall Lee almost screaming with laughter.

"I can imagine a few things!" While he rolled around, laughing his head off I noticed Gumball cover his mouth and turn away.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." He patted my head, grabbed my arm and put my elbow down. The Flame prince and I locked hands and glared at each other. The only thing this glove does is stop me from being hurt. The heat is still there. "All right. Ready?" The both of us nodded. "And...go!" it wasn't a very long match. I beat my opponent almost instantly.

"Damn. I guess 4 years of adventuring grows muscles."

"You want to try, Bubba?" the candy prince waves us away and set his eyes firmly on the TV, determined to ignore us. "Fair enough. Come on, Finn. You and me." I fixed my eyes on the now-human and met his challenge. Taking down Marshall was easy too. Just as he was about to protest, something padded down the hall, followed with:

"She went left. I heard her. She went left."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Us guys walked out into the hall and met Marceline, Peebles and Flame Princess.

"Marceline and Bonnibel tried to take Princess Fionna's hat. Then she ran." a few looks were exchanged when FP said 'princess'. I hope this won't amount to a problem. "I guess you won't take yours off, will you Prince Finn?" I shook my head deftly and grabbed onto the bottom of it.

"Nuh-uh. My hat." Even if I still like Flame Princess, I'm sure she will find somebody else. She already said we couldn't be together, and I accepted that. "Anyway, it's like a castle-wide game of Cloud hunt!"

"Yeah! So it is!" Marcie joined in, grabbing my shoulder. "PG and PB count! 3 2 1 GO!" her voice rattled down the halls as she yanked me away, both the fire elementals following suit, as did Marshall Lee. I looked back to see the two left in the hall, looking confused.

"I'm going to go hide!" PB then ran back up the hallways, leaving PG to accept his role and lean against a wall. Then Marcie and I went around the corner.

"Gotchur hat!" the familiar material was pulled from my head, leaving the gold hair underneath to tumble down my sides. It's waist length now. I don't have much time to take care of it properly. When I cleared the hair out of my eyes, my best friend was long gone.

"I will get you, Marceline!" then I ran to try and find a hiding spot.

(Fionna POV)

As soon as I paused to catch my breath, I heard yelling down the hall saying that they were going to play Cloud hunt. Finn and Marceline ran this way, but Marcie took Finn's hat and ran off.

"Finn! In here!" I muttered, waving to the now-girlish adventurer.

"I see you managed to keep your hat." he grumbled, slumping against the wall and burying his head in his knees.

"Don't you keep spares in your pack?"

"I used to. But I started to leave them back at the treehouse. I guess I got too cocky. And I don't want to be seen with my hair like this." he blew a strand from his face. "If I do people won't stop pestering me about it."

"I know how you feel, bro." I sighed, sliding next to him and patting his shoulder. "I could try and get your hat back for you."

"Really? Try and take on Marceline? She's gunna steal your hat too."

"No she won't. Because I'm a ninja!"

(5 minutes later)

"You were right." I grumbled to my hatless buddy, sitting next to him again, with my blonde hair flowing around.

"See? I told you. Now what are we going to do?"

"Be found?" the door swung open, revealing PG with a triumphant grin on his face. "I don't know how, but both Ignaiti and Ignatius hide really well." when he turned the corner, his smug look turned to that of surprise. "What the heck?"

"Marceline stole out hats." The two of us stood up and walked to the candy prince. "I guess you want us to help you find the others. Marceline is hiding in your lab." He nodded, and we went on our way.

(Marshall Lee POV)

Glob, it's boring in here. PG is useless at these games. How could I forget that he never runs? It's a slow drawling walk EVERYWHERE. And it's really cramped in here. Why did I choose a closet of all places? But why is there a closet along a hall? Meh.

"I swear, I was running along the hall with her one second, the next she nabbed my hat and ran!"

"Then she ninja'd mine off my head when I went to get Finn's back." Well, this could get interesting. The random chattering got louder as they walked along. I pushed the door open a crack and waited. PG...Finn...Fionna! Gotcha! I darted out, grabbed my female best friend and pulled her into the closet with me. "Mmph!"

"Shh." Well, kinda hard for her to make noise when I have my hand over her mouth.

"Hey, where did Fi go?" She's in here, pulling my hand away from her mouth so she can breathe.

"She must have run off somewhere. Lets press on."

"Okay Marshall, there must have been some reasoning behind the reason that you dragged me in here." I let her say when I was sure the other two had gone.

"Yeah. Where did you get that much hair?" I chuckled, grabbing some and lifting it. "It's like...a blonde explosion."

"Okay, if you're finished making fun of my hair-"

"I'm not making fun of it. It's really cute." I couldn't help but grin evilly when her cheeks lit up. "It smells nice too." Humming, I rubbed the soft locks against my cheek and watched as my friend blushed even more.

"Marsh, let go. I need to get my hat back." Her struggle amuses me. Her squeaks of surprise were like music to my ears as I pinned her arms to the wall and ran my tongue over her neck. "Marshall! This is not funny!"

"I assume since you're talking quietly you enjoy this." I purred into her neck, trying to suppress a shiver of enjoyment I felt. A soft whimper was heard before Fionna struggled and pushed me away. Damnit, I'm weak like this. "Hold on bef-"

"Nuh uh." she giggled, brushing her lips against mine and darting out of the closed space."I found Marshall Lee!" I watched her ran down the hall, completely dumbfounded. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, look at me. Who could resist? "Come on! Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are still hiding!"

"Try not to trip over your hair." I grin, then run after them, to stop at the lab door and lean against the walls in silence.

"Come on, Bonnie. Just put the hat on."

"It won't harm you, Bonnibel." apparently both fire elementals are in there, too. Finn counted down on his fingers, then the two adventurers burst in, screaming murder. In a minute, the eight of us were sat on the floor, six of us watching Finn and Fionna stuff their hair back into their hats.

"Alright, so what's the plan now?" Finn sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. "Cloud hunt is over. What other games can we play?" The question was answered with a soft thud. I looked to my side to see that everybody was asleep except for me, Finn and Fionna. Well, that escalated quickly.

**Holy Makers breath i'm so sorry about the length of time this took DX I feel so bad about it but, my laptop broke and I had to get a new one, and I only just got my old files back. Also, my mom died so that slowed me down but I shall try and get it back on track ASAP**


	12. Chapter 12

The Alternate  
Chapter 12

**Hey again, I might be running out of things for the author notes. I always promise to try and write faster, but it never happens. And I found the leaked F&C episode. I will not spoil anything but I will just say, It is the bestest thing ever. **

(Fionna POV)

I yawned and rolled over, only to hit my face on the side of a desk. With a groan, I sat up and rubbed my nose. Everybody else is still asleep. It looks like it's almost morning. When I stood up, a small rumble sounded from the hills and shook the floor, making me lose balance and fall forward so I landed on Marceline. Who instantly woke up.

"If you liked me, you should have just said something, Fi." Rolling my eyes, I got up again, and waited to see if there was another tremor. Nothing. "What's up?"

"I thought I felt the ground shake, that's all." It was her turn to roll her eyes, before she opened the window and welcomed the warm sunlight.

"You do not know how good it feels to have the sun on your skin after avoiding it for a thousand years." When I walked over, Marcie put an arm over my shoulders, then just stood there with her eyes closed. There was a faint click behind us. But when we turned around, everybody was still asleep. Or looked to be. Both Flame Prince and Flame princess decided to wake up though.

"What was that click?"

"A camera I think." I narrowed my eyes and looked at the remaining four people. PB, PG, Finn and Marshall. I know Gummy is a heavy sleeper. Which means Bubblegum should be, too. "What do you think, Marcie? Should we wake 'em up?" She thought for a second, then jogged over to the chemicals on one side of the lab.

"Marceline, what are you planning?" Ignaiti questioned, following her and watching her look through the chemicals. "What's that? 'Potion of flight'?"

"What? Let us see." I walked over with Ignatius, and watched as Marceline tried to open a jar with blue liquid in it. "What does that do?" Then she got it open, grabbed a random spoon, and put some of the stuff on my head.

"What the junk?! Why did you do that?" I growled, reaching for her. "Hey, did you get shorter?" She was just smiling. Then, dumped a spoon of it on herself. I watched in amazement as she rose a few feet off the ground.

"You do not know how good flying feels." She grinned, just hanging in mid-air, then floating around the lab. Both of the fire elementals just watched in bewilderment as I attempted to get the hang of flying.

"And you just HAD to find that potion." the pair of us looked down from the ceiling, and saw Gummy sitting up, rubbing his eye and yawning. "It was going to be a surprise."

"Well, surprise!" I tried, throwing my arms up. Then I began to panic when I floated upside down. By the time Marceline had me right side up I managed to wake Finn, PB and Marshall up. "Okay, I might need a bit of practice."

"Why do you guys get to fly?" Finn whined, watching Gummy exit the room with the jar of potion.

"That's because we found it first, Finny." Marceline grinned, patting his head. The Marshall showed an evil grin.

"I have an idea for a game we could all play."

"What's the catch, Marshy?" I sighed, turning myself over so it looked like I was on my back. Everybody sat in a circle, even leaving space below where Marceline and I were floating.

"No catch. Let me explain." Gumball returned and sat in between Ignatius and Ignaiti. I watched as he flicked his eyes to the sides then pulled his knees to his chest. I guess candy melts easily. "I think we should play a two week game, where others have to choose who you date." Everybody looked surprised at the Human's proposal. "It can go as far as you want, and the winners are the ones who can make it look the most convincing."

"Fionna and Marceline!" PB called out almost instantly, then covered her mouth with both hands while looking very surprised. We all just stared at her for a minute. Until Marceline broke the silence.

"Well, this is a damn interesting game already!" She laughed, moving towards Peebles and leaning on her head. "Then I declare Bonnie and Marshall!" Gumball found it hard not to laugh as Marshall glared at Marcie. He flinched when Marshall started to glare at him.

"You think it's so funny, Gumbutt? I declare Gumball and Flame Princess!"

"That just leaves us, Bro!" Finn yelled, Hi-fiving Flame prince. I guess they don't get this game completely. Buy the way Marshall and PG were looking at each other, I guess me and Flame princess don't either.

(Finn POV)

I looked around the small circle we were sat -and floated- in. Nobody was saying much of anything. Ignatius motioned to me, so we sat back-to-back. Actually leaning on each other. I'm glad that PB found a way to make both myself and my clothes reistant to flame. That way we can hang out with Flame Prince and Princess.

"I'm going adventuring." Fionna sighed at last, floating down until she was actually stood, then walked out of the room. Marceline shrugged, then followed her. Me and Flame prince looked at each other, Then we both got up and raced after them at the same time.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ignaiti Yelled, chasing after us. I think Marshall joined in the chase, too. Without warning, the castle shook, and we all ended up falling down the stairs. It probably looked quite funny. But not for Fionna. She ended up with everybody landing on her. Which then resulted in the far wall being hit with a fireball. Almost instantly, everybody was up and avoiding her.

"Fi, what the hell was that?" Marshall almost growled. Even Marceline looked scared.

"Yeah, I might have forgotten to mention that." She got up, and gave a sheepish grin. "Remember that dragon? It kinda gave me the power to breathe fire." She then looked at the wall. "Sure glad that didn't do any damage."

"No way, dude! I want that power!" I yelled. She thought for a moment, then Flame Prince grabbed my face and turned it towards him.

"Entirely possible. It just requires the right magic." When he let go, he started to write in the air. "Dragon magic is quite powerful. The only thing that overturns it is the monarch in that particular element." Flame Princess walked over, and wrote in the air with him.

"The only thing we would need is a sample of saliva. The pair of us could easily make the correct magic." I think my smile went to my ears. "What do you say, Fio...nna?"

"There goes Marceline too." I sighed, looking at the wall again. "I think we better get out of here before We get in trouble for that."

(On mount Cragdor...)

"Mannish! We have a problem!" A small yellow skinned humanoid with a key for a hat ran as fast as he could across the soft grass, trying to reach the Minotaur that sat at a picnic table.

"Whoa, Slow down there, Key-per. Tell me what's wrong." Mannish grunted, kneeling down in front of the tiny creature.

"I...There is something...going on...with the volcano..." The huge creature narrowed his eyes, then picked the small humanoid up and ran to the lip of the volcano. He almost immediately stepped back. What he saw in there was the volcano attempting to split in two. The lava was crackling and popping, but not enough for it to erupt. "I think It's the bad effect from the seperate worlds melding!"

"We can't be sure Key-per. We need to make sure. We can't raise any false alarms." Key-per just nodded.

**And my plot line is back! Yay! Celebration time! *Baby Finn dance*** **Again, I will try and make myself write faster, but Bi-polar disorder and procrastination dont make me want to do much of anything. Also: Don't practise with nunchucks if you dont want your butt to be hurt.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Alternate

Chapter 13

**And I am back! Still don't want to finish this story. I like it too much XD**

(Fionna POV)

The giant green ogre smashed his fists into the ground, just next to where I was stood, sending me flying to the side. I only just managed to keep a grip on my crystal sword.

"Marcie! Are all the townspeople safe?!"

"Don't worry! They're good!" I smiled at my temporary girlfriend. Then I glared back up at the ogre and ran at him. I kept having to dodge random kicks and punches, But I stabbed my sword into his gut until it was at the hilt, I ran with it in his stomach, slicing all the way across. What I didn't account for was all the damned guts falling out and landing on me. I found it hard to breathe with intestines and blood covering me. I did manage to hear a huge thud, before I was pulled out by the shoulders. "Having fun there, Fi?"

"As much as somebody could, while suffocating." I smiled, trying to wipe all the blood from my face. "Ogre guts have a nasty stink."

"Well, you're the one who decided to fight an ogre." I rolled my eyes, then walked over to the face of the monster. "What, having second thoughts?"

"Naw, It was evil. I'll slay anything that's evil." I smiled, closing it's eyes. "It's just that he deserves at least a little respect." Marceline put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a side-hug.

"That's righteous." With a smile, we both turned to the house people.

"That you for solving our Ogre problem, Adventuress! Now we shall remove the monster from our town." We both smiled, said goodbye to the creatures, and started walking in the direction of the treehouse.

"Hey, want to see something funny?" I looked at Marceline, who had stopped. With no warning, she grabbed me and threw me back into the pile of intestines. By the time I had wrestled my way out, I managed to slice a lot of it up, and got covered in even more blood. And some of it got into my clothes. While the human was almost peeing herself with laughter. "I'm sorry." She managed to gasp out when she finished laughing. "That was just too funny."

"Wasn't for me." I growled, wiping blood and guts from my face and arms. "Totes going to need a shower when I get back." I felt her hand slip into mine as we walked. I guess this game isn't going to be so bad. But then again, my partner had lived for over a thousand years. As soon as we walked in, the first thing that we heard was:

"Cram! What's that nasty smell?!" I laughed, and climbed the ladder. Flame Prince, Finn and Jake were sat in the front room. "The hell happened, Fionna?"

"Ogre. Sliced it's stomach open. Marceline pushed me in." I added, pointing at my friend.

"You better go take a shower, Girl." Jake informed me. "I won't be able to stand that for much longer." I nodded at the dog, then climbed up into the bedroom. When I discarded my pack and started to take my hat off I heard Marceline laughing downstairs.

(Finn POV)

"Come on you two. You have to smooch at least once." I attempted to ignore the previous vampire queen and concentrate on my game. But she kept prodding me and Ignatius about the game Marshall started.

"Hey Jake? Is there a bucket up here I can put my clothes in?"

"I'll bring one up!" I think Jake has taken on the role of Dad very well. Maybe he is pretty serious about Having kids with Lady. Without even moving, Jake stretched his arm through the room and up the ladder with a bucket in his hand. Soon after, water started to run.

"That's pretty lazy, bro."

"It was the easy way." He smiled, sitting on a different chair to tune his viola. FP paused the game, and looked around.

"Where did Marceline go?" The scream and crashing from upstairs probably answered that.

"Marceline get out of here!"

"Awh, come on Fi!" the three of us just looked at each other.

"Should we help?" Jake asked first.

"Nah, I think Fionna can handle it." Ignatius grinned, looking at the ceiling and tracing the movements with his eyes. The shouting died down after a few minutes. Then It was my turn to look at the ceiling.

"I think Fi just killed Marcie." Jake shook his head, rolled his eyes and continued with his viola. I looked at Ignatius. "Should we go check?"

"If there's blood, I'm not cleaning it." I shrugged, then pulled myself up the ladder. A quick look around the room showed that Marceline was sat on the bed, grinning like an idiot and holding her face.

"Marcie? Are you okay?" I questioned, walking over to her.

"Do not open that door!" I turned on my heel, and saw Flame Prince close to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay, Princess Fionna?"

"I'm fine. Don't come in." He shrugged, so I turned back to Marceline.

"That girl packs a damn good punch." I lifted her hands away. She had a freakin' huge black eye.

"What did you do?" I sighed, shouldering my pack off and looking through it.

"Tried to sneak into the bathroom while Fi was showering. Might have been a bad idea." I dripped cyclops tears onto her bruised eye, healing it instantly.

"It was a bad idea!" The magic voice came from the bathroom, along with the sound of water running again. "The three of you better go back downstairs!" The three of us nodded, and climbed back down to play BMO.

(Meanwhile, In the Ice Kingdom)

"Alright, I counted 106."

"But, I thought it was 110?" Two wizards in blue clothing stood in the middle of a castle, holding pieces of paper with many marks drawn on them. Hastily scribbled at the top was: 'Penguin count'

"Wait, wait. Simon, how long has it been since we started counting?"

"Uhm, A while? Haven't been princess napping in ages." The ice king sighed and walked over to his chair, sitting down and rubbing his temples. "I wonder how everybody is doing." With a huff, The Ice Queen walked to the other side of the room and sat in her own chair.

"So...106 penguins?"

"110!" Before the two of them began an ice war, the ground shook under them, sending the two of them to the floor and many penguins running for cover. "The hell was that?" Ice King grumbled, picking his crown from the floor and replacing it on his head.

"Well, I'm not a geologist, but I think that was an earthquake." Simone grumbled, picking one of the penguins up. "This requires study." Out of a random pocket, she pulled out a pair of glasses that were missing the lenses. "It's time to investigate. Find your magnifying glass."

**I completely forgot about Ice queen and Ice King XD they are totes going to make a comeback. Also, I think I might end the game Marshall made. **

**Marshall: It's an epic game. Admit it.**

Me: Where the hell did you come from? Anyway, I hate to say this, but this is the beginning of the end.

Marshall: Kill any of us and you're dead. 


End file.
